


Sunset, Bridge and Walk You Home

by ayame_yume



Series: the ending and the beginning [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hope you wont kill me after reading this, i kill myself again, with a hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayame_yume/pseuds/ayame_yume
Summary: Every single time they spent in that place is the best memories they could ask for their life,Mark loved to walk Renjun home.[Second Part of "the ending and beginning" Trilogy]





	Sunset, Bridge and Walk You Home

**Author's Note:**

> the fluff i promised  
> now im going to kill myself again.

When Mark saw him for the first time, he was quite afraid. He thought he was an older trainee.

His aura said “don’t get close to me or I will kill you.”

But when he entered the training room for Mini Rookies with their manager, introduced himself in Korean fluently despite being a Chinese, he immediately understood that this boy is the most perfect representation of an angel. He thought about it again, this boy wasn’t scary. He was handsome. He was so handsome that it took him three whole months to be able to not thinking about this boy 24/7.

It wasn’t like he forgets about him. In fact, he couldn’t.

This boy was born in the same year as Donghyuk, and despite him being around only for a while ago, he was going to debut with him and the rest of Mini Rookies. Everyone was surprised, but no one was actually that surprised since he was good.

They would debut in the same team.

Mark saw him as a beautiful person, but he didn’t have crush on him or whatever. He couldn’t get close to him because he was busy with NCT U and NCT 127’s promotions. Donghyuk was his same-age friend so he probably knew how to interact with him better. As far as he knew, Donghyuk loves to befriend with everyone so it was easy for him to make new friends.

From what he heard, this boy was so kind and pure. He danced really great for someone who never received any proper training before being a trainee. He was able to be cute and handsome, something really hard for him. He spoke really well in Korean and Chinese. He was able to teach their new Chinese little brother Chenle and helped him to converse with everyone since he wasn’t able to speak Korean yet.

(Who knows, in span less than a year, he’s even more fluent than Winwin? No one knows.)

Even though this boy was amazing from the way people talked about him and the contribution he gave to the group (to Chenle), Mark must admit that he just feels usual. Probably it was because he never talked to him in private, but when Donghyuk, Jeno and Jaemin suddenly talked about how amazing he is, he couldn’t help but wonder.

Who is Huang Renjun actually?

* * *

 

Two weeks after NCT Dream’s Chewing Gum promotion ended.

It was one of those days where he didn’t have any night schedules but too lazy to go home.

At first, his manager didn’t permit him to go home by himself. He said even though he was new debuted idol and people didn’t know him that much, it still could invoke chaos between the fans and endanger his life. Mark was able to convince Taeyong to help him, and in the end, he was on his own on the way to NCT Dream’s dorm.

By foot, of course.

Actually, he was quite stressed lately. He couldn’t write new lyrics and it frustrated him so much to the point he didn’t even touch his notes. Mark wanted to have a small stress reliever. Going to a riverside close to their dormitory would be good. He truly wanted to visit NCT Dream’s dorm since it has been a while. Maybe he will get a good idea after talking with them. Then, he will walk to his own dorm since it wasn’t that far.

Everything was within his expectation. He will spend some little time in the riverside and go to Dream dorm. After that, he will go home. Yes.

What he didn’t expect was to see a breathtaking scene in front of him.

Someone was leaning against the balcony. He was like modeling for something, but in truth, he was just leaning back. He looks so beautiful with sunlight hit him from the back—Mark couldn’t see his face clear since it was too bright to see. He must say that his aura was what made him glowing. He seemed like an angel… Oh right, he seems like a male.

This person seemed watching something in front of him. Mark wasn’t really focused on what this person saw since he was caught off guard and panicked at the beautiful sight. He almost screamed.

Yes, this person was that pretty—

“Do you want to go to that slide?”

“I… want? _I want_!! _Gege, how to pronounce ‘I want’ again in Korean?_ ”

“You said it right. Say it with confidence.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you do!”

“Okay! I want!!”

Somehow, the voices he heard just now were too familiar. The one asked whether the other wanted to go to the slide heard so similar to NCT Dream’s maknae-on-top, while the other one, who speaks in high pitch Chinese and threw some high pitch dolphin screams here and there—he wasn’t sure if that voice was owned by that noisy brat or not. Okay, it’s Haechan who nicknamed him as ‘noisy brat’, not him.

... What was he thinking about?

There is no way Park Jisung and Zhong Chenle are the ones who played in that playground. Mark remembered that Jisung said that playground is lame. He didn’t like it anymore! There is no way he will go against his words.

We are talking about Park Jisung here!

Wanted to make sure, Mark decided to go further and tried to get a clear view of what lies in front of him. Sunlight hit his body, giving him a long silhouette under him as he walked slowly through the riverside. He stopped once he was in the middle of the bridge, looking at the side to get the view of the playground.

He eventually was able to see two boys climbing the slide and going down again. The one spoke in Chinese before screamed his high pitch screams again while the other one just laughed as he was having fun.

…

“It was truly Jisung and Chenle. Only God knows when Jisung will take his words back in less than a month… He is truly in puberty!” Mark said, excited for the fact he got something to blackmail the youngest.

“Mark-hyung…?”

… Oh, right!

He forgot the presence of that beautiful person!

Mark turned around immediately and found Huang Renjun staring at him. His eyes were full of questions, most of them filled with confusion Mark himself couldn’t really reply. It was like he just saw a strange creature and million questions passed his little head in 3 seconds. His sparkling eyes were so mesmerizing. Somehow, Mark wanted this boy to keep staring at him and never let him go.

What was he say?

He faced the younger properly and smiled nervously.

“O—oh! Hello! It’s been a while, right?” Mark greeted him.

“Yes. It’s been a while… What are you doing here, Hyung?” Renjun asked.

“Me? Oh, I want to take a fresh air, that’s why I walked home. How about you? Why are you here?”

“I think you already know the reason, Hyung. You saw them over there.”

“Them? Do you mean Jisung and Chenle? I saw them and was confused why they are there. Especially after Park Jisung announced how lame a playground is.”

Renjun sighed, and smiled in defeat.

“Those brats… I said I want to do grocery shopping and they bombarded me by saying they want to go to the playground. I brought them since Jaemin and Jeno weren’t home and only God knows what kind of mess they can make if I left them alone. But they have been playing for over an hour and I haven’t even shopping… It’s almost 6 PM…” he explained.

“Want me to help you?” Mark asked.

“Well… It’s not like I want to disturb them…”

The Chinese pointed at the little beagles again. Mark wondered what actually Renjun wanted to show since he couldn’t see anything except Chenle laughed with his dolphin-pitch screams as he slid down and Jisung laughed at him when Chenle landed in his butt. He watched the two played in silence.

And he realized what Renjun mean.

That was the first time he saw Chenle genuinely laughing because he is genuinely happy. Usually, Chenle would just following them laugh when someone laugh because he didn’t understand anything. He would stay by Renjun’s side, playing by himself or just being quiet as someone else talked. Mark knew Chenle laughs from his heart this time because…

It felt different.

He thought about it again. Renjun stayed in Chenle’s side most of the time to help the younger. He did play with everyone else, but he must in the younger Chinese’s aid in case the younger needed help. Renjun takes care of Chenle the most since he is the only one who can converse with him. Basically, Renjun is the one who raised Chenle in Korea.

Well, Chenle can use English but since Mark doesn’t live in Dream dorm…

Now, Chenle smiled and playing happily like that must bring a huge happiness to Renjun’s heart. That’s why Renjun doesn’t want to disturb the two and let them played. On the other side, Jisung had his difficulties as well since there’s an age gap between him and the other Dream members, so Chenle being there playing with him must make him happy.

“How about leave them alone?” Mark said.

Renjun gave a confused look. “What?”

“Just let them play. Jeno and Jaemin will come home soon. I will tell them to pick them up on their way home. I will help you with grocery shopping.”

“Is it really okay? I’m still worried—”

“It’s fine! You see, they don’t need your help for now. Even though Jisung looks like a baby chick, he is dependable. I’m sure he won’t let anything happen to Chenle!” Mark said again, as he walked towards the two beagles.

After Jisung gave a big thumb (yes, he is happy to be free), Mark returned to where Renjun was and pushed him to go pass the bridge.

“Are you sure they will be okay?” The Chinese asked.

“It’s okay. Let’s go. I will message Jeno to pick them,” Mark replied.

The trip was short. Renjun took a lot time to choose the best ingredient for tonight’s dinner, but he didn’t really buy much. He said he will cook something easy instead. He bought ramen as well because Chenle is the type to get hungry at midnight. While Renjun bought what he should buy, Jeno messaged Mark first and said the beagles stopped them midway and they went home already. Renjun was assured that the two is fine and he shopped comfortably after being tense for at least 20 minutes.

The way home was quiet, but comfortable. Renjun was humming their senior’s song, “Don’t Go”, as he walked. Mark enjoyed the younger’s hums and smiled throughout the song.

They arrived soon at Dream dorm. Renjun took the groceries from Mark’s hands.

“Hyung, come in! Let’s eat dinner together,” the younger asked, smiling ear to ear.

“I must decline. It’s dark already,” the Canadian rejected.

Even though he wants to come inside and watches the younger cooking…

“Oh… Okay… Should I ask Manager-hyung to pick you up?” Renjun asked again.

“No no no it’s okay. Our dorm is close. I will just walk,” Mark replied.

“Okay…”

“Come inside, I will go after you go in.”

“Okay…”

The younger walked towards the door and Mark prepared to leave when he was called once again.

“Hyung, I have fun today. Thank you!”

And Mark walked home after making sure the younger came inside the building already.

The actual reason of his retreat from his last plan was because he already got a lot of inspiration from his little trip with Renjun. He must say the younger is indeed charming. He understood why Donghyuk could go and praise him non-stop even though he only met him once. The boy is amazing and he already has 1001 reasons to go with it.

Renjun is a full package. He is handsome, beautiful, caring, kind, and more. He is good at Korean language even though he is from China. He is so considering of everyone. He thinks about someone else before himself. Mark would never be able to be someone like him.

Walking home is indeed a good idea.

And Mark planned to have a walk every day. Probably, he would find something interesting on his way home from now on.

* * *

 

One day in October, Mark found something a side he didn’t know exists from Huang Renjun.

Light rain poured to the Earth. The sky was colored soft orange with gray clouds as the tint. Sun shone brightly from his right side, but the rain disturbed him from memorizing the scenery. He couldn’t take a photo even though he liked how the sky looked like. Such a shame.

As he walked home, left hand holding an umbrella while the other hand was kept in the pocket, Mark was thinking about NCT’s future schedule. He and everyone, with NCT name, will appear together and danced the opening scene. He will rap the song with Taeyong. Even though he will rap, the highlight of the song wasn’t the rap but the dance and choreography. They have 13 people in their group and it was very hard to move in formation. Sometimes they will hit each other and the other times they forgot where they should be actually.

Sharp moves and cutting edge performances are SM’s biggest pride. They can’t let their company down just because a half-hearted performance. They are the newest group of SM Entertainment. They must meet everyone’s expectation no matter what.

The problem is Mark couldn’t remember his rap. He didn’t like how the current lyrics’ flow goes. It’s difficult to be pronounced so he wanted to change the lyrics. But, what kind of lyrics he should write? He didn’t know. He wanted this song to represent NCT as a whole and tell the world what is NCT. But he couldn’t find the right word. What’s funny was apparently Taeyong faced the same problem.

In the end, both of them needed to change their lyrics. And they were only given one week.

Good.

Mark hoped to see Renjun again in the bridge like how they did usually. The older found out that the Chinese loved to look at the sunset so he often stayed there especially at evening. He said the sunset gave him warmth to embrace so he could end the day good. It was also the time for him to rethink of what kind of mistakes he has done lately. Mark would accompany him for 30 minutes to 1 hour and after that they walked home together.

In a rainy day like this, the Canadian doesn’t expect to see someone in the bridge. He would take a look at the sunset and go home.

He was wrong.

Renjun was there. He stood quietly. Didn’t really move, the younger watched the sunset in that position.

Feeling confused, Mark wanted to go and see what the younger actually did over there in the rain, since he didn’t see any sign of umbrella as well. Even though it’s just a light rain, the younger’s clothes was too wet. He wondered how long he has been standing there.

But he decided to stop when he saw the younger danced.

He was danced to that song. Yes, that very problematic dance song he needs to rap next month but still couldn’t find the right lyrics.

“Black on Black”.

His dance was so powerful, so fierce, but still graceful and light. His expression made him look like he was fighting something. But it was still light, not as powerful as how Jeno danced, so it made him look elegant instead. Probably it was because he was far smaller and lighter than everyone else so his moves felt different. His moves made the water fall from the sky danced together with him.

How Renjun danced made him looks even more beautiful than how he was usually.

Renjun was capable to make the same dance everyone danced to feel unique for him.

But why he was dancing in the rain instead of practice room? Mark couldn’t help but feel curious and worried in the same time.

He got the answer right away.

There were several moves which he doesn’t seem to be able to execute well and made him lost balance. Especially the spinning part. He couldn’t spin on time. He didn’t balance himself well and slipped. Even though Mark wanted to help him, Renjun himself stood really fast and repeated the same move over and over.

Mark stood there, watching how hard Renjun studied the choreography and practiced them again and again. Until he got the right timing. Until he got it right and was able to balance well. The younger seemed frustrated to Mark, but it didn’t stop him from repeating the same moves. He wanted to help from the deep of his heart, but seeing how hard he wanted to resolve the matter himself, he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt him.

He couldn’t help but running to the Chinese after he witnessed the younger slipped and didn’t stand. He threw his umbrella away.

“Renjun!? Are you okay!!??” Mark asked.

Renjun seemed to be in pain, but he eyed Mark instead. He held his right ankle with both hands. Mark noticed the look in Renjun’s eyes.

“I was on my way home and saw you practicing here. Well, I watched you. More importantly, is it hurt!?”

“It seems like I sprained my ankle. But other than that, I’m fine,” he replied.

“Wait a minute. I will buy cold water.”

The Canadian looked around to see if there is a nearby convenience store but he couldn’t find some. Renjun watched him confused before smiled warmly.

“I bring cold water with me,” he said as he grabbed his rainproof bag.

It was Mark’s turn to eye Renjun.

“I bring towel as well,” he said again while giving the bottle and towel to the older.

“Why this seems like you already know what will happen to yourself,” Mark said as he wet the towel and put it to the sprained ankle.

“I have come prepared, Hyung.”

“Well, you do.”

The older picked him suddenly in bridal style and made him startled.

“Wha—”

“You should not stay under the rain too long. Let’s take a shelter. Also, the rain poured quite hard now,” Mark said as he looked at the sky, made the younger followed him.

After brought the younger’s bag to the nearby gazebo, the two sat in silence. They watched the rain falls to the Earth as breathing the fresh breeze the rain brought with them. Renjun hummed “Don’t Go” again and watched the scenery with a smile in his face, which caught Mark’s attention and without realize, he stared at the younger.

“What is it, Hyung?” the younger asked.

“Why are you practicing in the bridge instead of practice room?” Mark replied.

“Because I can’t get any inspiration in practice room? I don’t really know but I feel I can do more here rather than inside a room.”

“But it was raining.”

“I like to be under rain.”

It was quiet again.

Mark began again with what made him curious at first.

“I noticed you still have difficulties about the choreography. Why practicing alone instead of asking someone’s help? You know you won’t get it right alone, right? Black on Black is difficult. Even I forgot the choreography often,” he asked.

“Because of that, it is not possible for me to ask for someone’s help.”

Renjun looked at the rain in front of him dearly. His eyes were full of sparkles. The falling rain mirrored in his eyes, made his eyes looked even more beautiful. Being drenched in water, the water falling down from his hair made him looking so perfect.

…What?

“Everyone has their own problems. I know it very well. You and Taeyong-hyung have difficulties with the rap lyrics. The other Dream members are still remembering the formation. Jisung is helping Chenle remembers the choreography. The other hyungs need to practice for 127’s performance as well. I don’t want to add your burden, that’s why I want to solve this problem myself.

Since you saw it, you can see that I make a lot of mistakes. But I know where my mistakes are. I remember the choreography well but I can’t execute it like how I want. The only part I still can’t remember well is the spinning one. I can’t get the timing right—since I’m on the last line. I did the same to Chewing Gum choreography as well. That’s why I came prepared.”

“There’s no need for you to feel bad. Ask if you really need help. Taeyong-hyung always mentioned it, right?”

“Yeah, I know. But I debuted faster than anyone else and it makes me feel bad if I can’t catch up with you all. I’m not like you or everyone in Dream… You all trained for more than a year. You are far experienced than me.

I was given an opportunity to make my dream comes true, but I was lacking behind. I need to catch up if I want to make my dream a reality… I need to work twice harder than anyone else, and I need to do this by myself.

This is the dream I pursue by myself after all…”

…

Mark knew what should he writes now.

“As expected, you are the only one who can give me inspiration right away, Renjun-ah,” he said.

“Huh?”

“Thanks to you, I know what should I write now. You are indeed my life savior,” Mark grinned.

“I don’t do anything—”

The older hugged the younger immediately. The scent of the younger’s body came to him. He smelled really fresh. More ideas came to his mind as he closed his eyes.

“You did. You did everything.

Renjun-ah, I want you to know that you are amazing! More amazing than everyone else in this world! Be confidence with yourself. Also, since you help me, I can give you help for the choreography!” Mark said, still didn’t let the hug go.

“But I—”

“It’s fine. Take it as my way to thanks you.”

They let go the hug and talked about the choreography immediately. After several minutes, Renjun opened the towel wrap and began practicing the choreography once again with Mark’s help. Mark gave him a lot of advices especially for the spinning part. He also helped Renjun to relax by giving some unfunny jokes, which cracked the younger.

The rain was gone and night approached. The two watched the sunset from the gazebo.

They walked home together and bid goodbye when they reached Dream dorm. Mark waited until Renjun went in, making sure the younger won’t come out and practice alone again.

He saw Renjun’s back entered the building.

It was really pretty.

Renjun is really pretty and Mark isn’t afraid to tell the world about him.

As he got home, the Canadian wrote immediately what he had in his mind as he was afraid to lose it again. He didn’t forget to write the eventful day in his journal—Donghyuck might call him childish but this journal helped him so much especially for writing lyrics.

In the end of the journal, he didn’t forget to write a meaningful sentence.

_He may chase his dreams, as well as us, but it doesn’t stop me to chase him._

* * *

 

“We the dream chaser, huh?”

It was the last day of 2016, 31st December.

White snow filled every part in the bridge, making it hard to just standing. The river was freeze really hard someone can play ice-skating above it.

Renjun planned to spend his New Year alone in the dorm as the members spent their holiday with their own family. He wanted to go to his cousin’s house tomorrow, but he still hasn’t asked Manager’s permission so he needs to stay in the dorm for the night first. He went to the nearby convenience store to buy soda, but on his way home, he was distracted by someone.

The person he didn’t expect to meet in this very day was watching the sunset in his favorite place.

Renjun’s beloved Mark-hyung was standing in the bridge, watching the sunset as he placed his arm together in the bridge’s arm.

It’s been a while since he saw him. Well, the last was at SBS Gayo Daejun 2016 but it’s been a while since he met him in private.

He looked so breathtaking.

It had been a while since the Chinese developed a crush towards the older. Mark was different from him. He was so dependable and noticed even the smallest thing he wouldn’t be able to see. Even though his humor was lacking, everything else was too perfect for Renjun. He felt comfortable around the older. Well, instead of comfortable, he must say that he seeks the older more than being comfortable.

He didn’t know what he should do in this situation. He was dumbfounded.

Mark is always the person who meet him. Not the way around.

But Renjun gathered his courage and went right to the older side. They stood side by side like that. Even though he felt a bit cold, the warm Mark emitted was enough to make him standing in this place for hours. Maybe it was exaggerating but he was sure with his words.

“What’s with that suddenly?” Mark asked.

“I just surprised that in the end, the lyrics you change from what you have written is only the beginning. We the dream chaser.”

“Well… I can’t help with that. It rhymes with the rest and suddenly I can remember everything,” the older replied.

“It’s good if you don’t have to change the whole part.”

“Yeah. I’m glad with that. Taeyong-hyung also didn’t change the lyrics a lot.”

The two watched as sun slowly got down. The orange sky above them was mirrored at the river below them, creating an orange glow under the bridge. The cold didn’t bother them as they put this scenery right into their memories. They watched in silence—not really, as Renjun hummed “Don’t Go” again. He closed his eyes to feel the wind breezed through him.

He felt blessed to be able to share this beautiful scenery with his crush.

He didn’t know whether he will tell about it to him or not. He didn’t want to destroy the trust they built to each other—Renjun was surprised when Mark talked to him in private for the first time in this very bridge and they got along really well. He didn’t want it to break apart. It took them 8 months to finally talking comfortably and he won’t allow it to get out if it will crush everything.

It’s just a little crush. A stupid little crush. May gone after a while.

“Renjun, I want to say something to you.”

The one who was called opened in his eyes in hurry and turned to see the older already looking at him with serious eyes. He wondered what happen.

“What is it?”

“First, uhm… How should I put it…” Mark scratched his head.

Renjun waited patiently.

“I must be honest. I thought you are just a normal kid. I just thought you are like all of us. Donghyuk keep saying you are great but I can’t see in which part of you that is amazing. I felt everyone is the same.

But when I saw you in the bridge at that time, I realized that you are different. I can see why Donghyuk can say that after meet you for the first time. You are so kind. You are so caring. You worried about Chenle so much that you didn’t have a heart to disturb his happiness even though what you want to do is important as well. Up to that, I already felt that you are more than everyone and I was interested to know you more. I decided to come home by walking. I enjoyed the time we spend together when we walked to Dream dorm. You hummed “Don’t Go”, it calmed my heart and relaxed my mind.

But after witnessing how hard you worked in order to stand above the stage, how you want to chase your dream with your own, I came to understand that Huang Renjun is amazing. You are amazing. You are so amazing that you couldn’t leave my mind for even a second and I came to a realization that I like you…”

Renjun was sure he didn’t hear it wrong. What?

He stared at Mark’s eyes. Questions filled his brain.

“I—I like you, Renjun-ah! I think you are pretty and I can’t get you off my mind. I keep thinking about you every day. I keep being mesmerized by your beauty whenever I see you and couldn’t think properly. That’s why I didn’t come lately… Now I’m sure it’s love, I want to get it off right away so I waited here. I thought you won’t come but… You are here,” Mark explained.

Red heat crept up to his cheeks and Renjun closed his face with his tiny hands to hide the blush. Unknown to him, Mark blushed as well.

He should give an answer, right?

His mother said that he should not let a good opportunity go. That’s why he got into SM. That’s why he debuted.

This is also another opportunity.

“…Hyung,” Renjun called softly.

“I… felt the same as you. I like you since the first time I saw you and it’s always been my wish to be able to get close to you. I’m happy we got closer now and comfortable with being in each other presences but I don’t know that you will feel like how I feel… It feels strange, but nice in the same time…” he continued.

Mark grabbed Renjun’s hand softly and pulling it down, opened a way to see Renjun’s tomato face clearly. He smiled so warm. The warmth he loved, of course.

“By that, I take you agree to be my boyfriend,” Mark replied.

The younger only nodded. Smile filled his face as he properly held Mark’s hands.

“So, we are a couple now?”

“Yes!”

“It feels unreal…”

“Want to make it real? I can give your cherry lips a kiss!”

Renjun pulled his hand right away and looked at Mark in horror.

“That’s gross!” he screamed.

“Yah!!” the older pouted, disappointed. The younger laughed.

“Sorry. You looked so serious just now so I want to ease the situation a bit. Anyway, I want you to make this relationship real by whatever way you can find,” the younger said.

Mark grabbed Renjun’s hips with his both hands and pulled him closer. They both looked awkward, but still excited. Mark wanted to know how those cherry plum felt like, but Renjun seemed to play pull-and-push, which quite annoyed him. They played like that for a while until the younger said something.

“I won’t let you kiss me until you answer my question.”

“Just hurry, my heart will dying if you keep doing this to me!”

“Will we tell our relationship to everyone?”

Nah, that’s the question Mark won’t be able to reply.

“I don’t think we should. But let’s not think about it for now. We will talk properly after I give you a proof that you are mine,” he said.

“Is a kiss a proof that I’m yours? That’s idiot.”

“You know you like it.”

“I do.”

As the sun hid themselves from the world, the two kissed and broke away when they needed air to keep them alive. Mark gave a forehead kiss to the younger, and they broke their hugs so they can walk and go home.

The walk to Dream dorm today felt different. They chatted a lot about what happened lately half way. The rest of the way was filled with Renjun singing “Don’t Go” properly and not just humming the song per Mark’s request. He sang as he looked at Mark’s eyes, while the other kept his attention at the younger and enjoyed the little healing he could get.

Since NCT 127 will have a comeback soon, Mark couldn’t celebrate New Year properly so he needed to go back to his dorm.

“So, I will celebrate New Year alone,” Renjun said.

“I heard Hyungs will do a VLive at 11.50 PM. Watch it,” Mark replied.

“Probably I will fall asleep first.”

“Wait until 12 AM! I will try to message you!”

“It’s not my birthday, Hyung!”

The two laughed.

“So, I must go in first?” Renjun asked.

“You must. I will see you come inside,” Mark replied.

They gave each other kisses in the cheek and Renjun came inside the building. Somehow, Mark didn’t want the younger to come inside but he refrained himself from doing so. It was cold and Renjun is too skinny for this cold. He needed the actual warmth.

He smiled and walked back to his own house, thinking that their relationship is real. And from now on, he can tell Renjun how pretty he is actually without worry about being called freak or whatever.

Because Renjun is his.

Now, and hopefully forever.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tears fell from Renjun’s glittering eyes as he watched the beautiful sunset in front of him.

As if God tried to mock him, the sky today is similar to that very day. The orange sky being mirrored to the water, with no tint of white cloud, giving a glowing effect in another way under the bridge. Wind breezed through his hair and cherry blossom petals flew through him as if he was nothing.

He was actually nothing, though.

The memories of their past surfaced once again. How they met, being close, depended on each other and came to realization that they like each other. All of them passed through him like the breezes who comforted him right now.

It was a beautiful time. Somehow, he wanted to go back to the past.

“So… This sunset ended our relationship,” Mark said.

Renjun didn’t want to see his face. He will feel even hurt if he knew what kind of face Mark used right now.

“Since we live in different dorms now, I can’t walk you home again,” the older continued.

“Yeah. You must go home, right? I heard your phone buzzed a lot since we arrived here,” Renjun replied, his voice cracked so hard it was probably unheard.

“I will see you go first, like in the past.”

“…Thank you,” the younger smiled.

Wasn’t able to hold his feelings even longer, he hugged Mark immediately and cried. He screamed. He screamed as hard as he could, like on that day when he decided to end this love he and the older built so hard. He screamed as if everything has fallen apart. He screamed as if today is his last day on Earth. He wanted to let everything out now he wasn’t belonged to the very person he loved.

Mark is his first and last love, but he couldn’t be together with him.

The other also felt the same.

The older patted the younger’s head softly, but he felt being hugged so hard he couldn’t breathe. Probably it was better if he was knocked out. And when he woke up, all of this didn’t happen.

He heard Mark’s screams as well.

Renjun pulled out to see his lover’s face for the last time. It pained him to see him so hurt, like he was being betrayed by the world. The world indeed betrayed them.

“Hyung, please don’t cry about me from now on,” Renjun said, tried to put a smile.

“…You can call me whenever you want,” Mark replied. His voice was so thin, unlike how Mark Lee usually sounded like above the stage.

“Yeah. You too.”

“I hope your debut will do well.”

“I hope your debut in Japan will do well too, Hyung.”

…

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They shared the last kiss that lasted only until the sun couldn’t be seen.

The two bid goodbye to each other. Mark watched Renjun walked towards the other side of the bridge and then he was gone.

“…With this, you are not a part from my life anymore except being NCT member, huh?”

“This time, it feels too real and I hope it was unreal.”

Mark felt it was a shame that they couldn’t share their last activity together. That is walking home together, as this is their last memories of being in a love relationship. But he couldn’t help since everything is different.

He looked at the bridge again, and walked home alone.

Renjun was watching the outside as he heard his Manager talking about something he couldn’t catch. Probably about his relationship and Mark. His mind was somewhere else after all.

Tears fell down once again.

Leaving their memories behind, the two went home with a forever pain in their chest.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently idk what is a fluff, also it's a sequel, not prequel.  
> i decided to make this a trilogy so there will be one other story. the last one i hope i won't die before posting that one.  
> believe me i write 2/3 of this in less than 5 hours. it's almost 1 am now so the end notes looked like this. my hands are dying.
> 
> hope you all enjoy this. leave a comment and tell me whether you dying or not after reading this ;;
> 
> (Thanks for the kudos for past stories as well i love u all)


End file.
